


Nanomadia Holiday

by Anon_For_Now



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_For_Now/pseuds/Anon_For_Now
Summary: Kim gives Hannah a special gift.





	Nanomadia Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry for being a George RR Martin about the writing, but I am really in a slump with Yogsexcapades and quite frankely the story is not flowing to me like it used to so I'm gonna try and do some other stuff and I may get back to that one day. Merry Christmas and I hope this brings holiday cheer.

Kim walked into Hannah's office and enthusiastically said “Merry Christmas Hannah!”. Hannah smiled back and said “Merry Christmas Kim.” Kim walked over and gave her a surprise hug and a peck of the lips. Hannah was taken aback but decided not to say anything figuring it was just an accident. “I've got a present for you.” Hannah said and handed her a small box. She opened it up and shouted “Thank you.” As she pulled out just what she wanted. Hannah smiled at her and gave her another hug. “I've got a present for you too, but I have to give it to you in my office. Meet me there in 5 minutes.” She said and walked away.

Hannah wondered what it might be and figured it must be pretty big for her to have to go to Kim's office to get it. When she walked in she saw Kim in red lingerie with a Santa hat and a bow in her cleavage. She was laying on her side across the desk looking very sexy. “Merry Christmas.” Kim said in a sultry tone. “Hey uh... Kim where's my present?” Hannah asked not believing what she was seeing. Kim jumped up and shut the door standing in front of it. “It's me” She says as she jumps into Hannah's arms. She gave her a big kiss and as Hannah backed into the chair and sat down in shock. Kim pulled up Hannah's sweater before she could say something. “Wait Kim I'm not sure about this.” She said as Kim unhooked her bra. “Well I'll make you sure.” She said as she descended on her breasts and began to suck on her tit. 

Hannah moaned and pulled her in tight as Kim sucked one nipple and twisted the other. When Hannah's nips were as hard as diamond Kin began to kiss down Hannah's body and continued to rub her breasts until she got to Hannah's pants. Then she pulled them down and lifted Hannah's thick thighs up and Hannah held them up to give Kim access to her hairy pussy. Kim began licking the clit to get her wet and ready. Hannah's breathing became heavy and she used her finger to pull apart her pussy lips as Kim licked her way inside. Hannah screamed so loud it was impossible no one heard her as Kim licked her g-spot and stuck a finger in her virgin ass. 

Hannah came several times in a row as Kim rubbed herself through her panties. Kim's head popped up from between Hannah's legs as she said. “My turn.” And gave Hannah a French kiss giving her a taste of her own pussy. As Kim pulled away she looked into Hannah's blue eyes as she bit her lip waiting for an answer. Hannah swished the taste of pussy around her mouth and was shocked to find that it tasted great. “Okay.” She said. 

Kim bent over her desk and Hannah noticed a mistletoe above her ass as Kim Kim shook it in her face. Hannah was nervous having never done anything like this before but as she pulled down her sexy panties Hannah saw her tight pink asshole and her beautiful tight cunt, stubble garnished her pretty pink pussy. Hannah dug in and began lapping at her pussy as her nose was planted in between her cheeks. Kim moaned even though Hannah was not good at eating pussy yet. However Hannah's enthusiasm soon had her licking her way up to Kim's ass as she buried her fingers into Kim's cunt. Two fingers caused wet slinking noises to fill Kim's office as Hannah licked her rosebud.

Eventually Kim squirted and her pussy juice flowed down her breasts and leaked down into her pussy hairs. Hannah sat back and tried to catch her breath as Kim sat in the ground next to her and gave her a second deep kiss.


End file.
